


Devil's Price

by Cypherr



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Brotherly Affection, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Good Schlatt, Hurt/Comfort, Oneshot, Panic Attacks, Platonic Relationships, SHIPPERS DNI, T-Schlatt, Tommy-centric, Touch-Starved, Tschlatt, Villain Wilbur Soot, can we PLEASE normalize platonic affection ffs, no ships, real life minecraft au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cypherr/pseuds/Cypherr
Summary: He suddenly felt like he was eight again, looking up at these two, tall strangers with gentle yet hesitant smiles on their faces, as he gripped Phil's hand tighter in fright. He felt like he was nine again, and he had fallen out of the tallest tree on their lot and broken his leg, and Techno was there, as if he had teleported to his side, consoling him as he desperately clutched his velvety cloak in his tiny, grimy hands and sobbing 'Tech it hurts,' over and over again like the litany would make it hurt less.-or, Techo takes Tommy away from a deranged Wilbur-Title: Devil's Price by Poor Man's Poison because it just happened to be what I was listening to when trying to come up with a title for this
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dave | Technoblade & Jschlatt, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Jschlatt & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 45
Kudos: 1484





	Devil's Price

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh, this one ended up being kinda long compared to my other ones, and its ending is very open-ended, but I like it that way and will NOT be adding a part 2. anyways, hope you enjoy this brain vomit

" _Tommy,_ " Wilbur's seething, brutal tone echoed behind him. He jumped, turning around to face him. He hadn't even heard him approach.

"W-Wilbur?" Tommy found himself stuttering out before he could think to keep his mouth shut, arms immediately raised in a gesture of surrender in the hopes of placating his brother. His wrist was grabbed harshly before he could process the movement, the hold bruising. He cried out instinctually and he swore he could feel his bones grinding together.

"Wilbur! Stop- _please_!" he sobbed. What has _happening?_ He hadn't even _done anything_ this time.

"You went to see Tubbo, didn't you, Tommy?" The accusation was biting, the gloved hand squeezing his wrist impossibly tighter. He could hardly see Wilbur's feral snarl through his tear-clouded vision. Tommy shook his head frantically, willing to do anything to get out of this. It wasn't like he had disobeyed- he'd only left the ravine to get some more sticks!

He could hear his wrist snap before the pain set in. It was like he had dipped his whole arm in a pool of lava, and it only burned greater the longer Wilbur kept his hold. He couldn't choke back the visceral scream the action pulled from him. It roared in his ears as the sound bounced off the cold stone walls of their ravine.

"I _told you_ he was a traitor! Told you not to speak to him! And yet you-!"

"That's enough, Wilbur." A gravelly voice drawled. He could see the shimmer of an enchanted netherite sword resting against the curve of Wilbur's neck. All was still for a moment, with only his labored breathing and anguished sobs to accompany it.

"Fine," Wilbur spat, finally releasing his crushing grip before stalking away to Notch knows where. Tommy collapsed, now unaided in standing, clutching his arm to his chest. He flinched violently when he felt large, rough hands on his shoulders, whimpering when the movement jostled his broken wrist.

"Hey, hey, hey. It's okay, Toms. It's me, Techno." The voice was quiet yet raspy. Looking up, he could see the vague shape of his hybrid brother with his blurred vision.

"T-Techno?" He managed to spit out between sobs. 

"It's me, Tommy." He could feel hooved hands gently cup his face, wiping away the tears that refused to stop falling. "Let's get your wrist fixed up, okay?" Tommy only nodded, not really processing the words being said to him, only knowing they meant safety. He could feel tusks against his forehead as his brother placed a soft kiss there, and then suddenly there was an arm on his back and one under his legs before he was being lifted into the air, pressed snugly against Techno's wide chest. He let out another yelp when he could feel the bones in his arm shift once more.

"I'm sorry; I'm sorry," was murmured into his hair, meaning he felt more than heard it, but he buried his head in his brother's cloak-clad shoulder all the same. It- it had been so _long_ since he had seen him. Three months, four days, and twenty-one hours to be exact. And it- it shouldn't have _mattered_. Wilbur was his brother, too. Was _supposed_ to be his brother, the man he'd grown up with since he was eight. Since he had been taken into Phil's (into dad's) home, and introduced to the two people who would be his brothers. What had happened to them? What had happened to _Wilbur_?

In his pain-filled daze, he had zoned out, being brought back to reality when it felt like his wrist was being snapped in half all over again. He couldn't help but scream in agony as the white-hot pain engulfed his arm once more, tears resuming their freefall down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Toms. I'm so sorry," He heard his hybrid brother repeat over and over again like some kind of mantra- like it was the only thing keeping him sane as well. It felt like hours- though it was likely less than ten minutes- before Techno had secured a proper splint on his wrist after resetting it. The area still throbbed, each pulse threatening to send another pathetic whimper tumbling out of his mouth as he watched him quickly prepared a potion of healing to begin brewing before returning.

"We've gotta- we've gotta go, Tommy," Techno whispered after a moment of tense silence.

"H-home?" He wanted to see dad again. Wanted to feel his arms wrapped around his torso so tight he could hardly breathe, surrounded by those soft, grey wings that always made him feel so _safe._ (He wanted to be safe from _Wilbur_.)

He was drawn into Techno's arms again, head slumped against the older man's shoulder. He felt a kiss pressed softly to the crown of his head. Techno remained silent, though. They stayed like that for a long while, until Tommy felt the adrenaline that had been pumping through his system fade and he began to crash. It was like that, drowsy and half-aware, that Techno carried him to his room. Tommy fell asleep in the warm embrace of his brother.

-

When Tommy awoke, it was to shouting. He couldn't tell where it came from- how far away it was- because of how it echoed across the ravine. It could be right in front of the door, or on the other side of Pogtopia. The echo also made it hard for his mind, which still clung to the vestiges of slumber, to make out the conversation, or, well, argument. He _could_ tell Techno's cold fury from Wilbur's offended screeches, though. He wasn't sure how long he laid there listening before TEchno barged into the room, face twisted in a snarl he couldn't help but flinch at, instinctually burrowing himself further under the sheet that covered him. He saw the hybrid's demeanor soften immediately before he trotted over to the bed and kneeled down.

"Oh, Toms. I'm so sorry," he apologized for the umpteenth time that day, carding a hooved hand through his matted blonde hair. "We've gotta go, now. Wilbur, he-" Techno didn't finish, but he didn't have to. Tommy understood. Nether, he probably understood better that Techno did. He had been stuck with the man, _alone_ , after all.

"We've gotta pack our bags, okay?" His words were quiet- as gentle as his naturally rough tone could manage- but his blood-red eyes still held hardly restrained malice.

"Where are we gon' go?" Tommy murmured. Wilbur had been all he had for _so long_. He knew, logically, that they had to get away from their brother's mania, but Pogtopia was all they had- all _he_ had. They had build L'manburg from the ground up, fought for their little piece of freedom, and then they had been kicked out. They built Pogtopia in hopes to regain that independence, and now he had to leave. Where were they going to go? Was there even anything worth fighting for, anymore? Was it worth it to stay on this server- the server that had driven his brother into insanity? It hadn't escaped his notice that Techno chose to remain silent once more.

"I wanna see dad," he mumbled, tears he wasn't aware he had left to cry soaking thee pillow below him. Phil wouldn't betray him like Wilbur had. Phil was synonymous with _safety_ and _love_. He missed their quaint farmhouse. Waking up to a racket in the kitchen and the smell of not-quite-but-almost burnt breakfast. Laughing along with _both_ of his brothers as they helped Phil with one task or another around the place. When they watched out for each other when dad would go away to manage and monitor other servers. He wanted what had once been. Before the SMP, before L'manburg, before being hurt and killed for months on end by _Wilbur_ every time another paranoid thought popped into the deranged man's head.

"Let's get packed, Tommy." Tommy could only make a vague noise of acknowledgment.

-

He trailed behind techno, watching his hooved feet crunch leaves and sticks along the forest floor, trying to ignore the sickly sweet taste of the healing potion that remained in his mouth. The sun had barely begun to rise when they left and the chill of the morning had quickly sunk in and left Tommy shivering in his t-shirt and shorts. It was probably near noon, now, based on how the sun rays were filtering through the spruce canopy, though some of the chill still remained. He loved the autumn months, but now he almost wished it were summer instead, if only so he could have a bit of warmth to accompany him.

It had to have been only a hundred more blocks, when they were suddenly on open ground. When he looked up to ask his brother where they were headed, he could see Manburg in the distance over his shoulder. He froze from the sudden shock of realization, legs shaking and feeling like his lungs were being held in a vise grip.

"T-Techno?" He whimpered. Was- was Wilbur right, after all? Bur, Wilbur had- Techno said- did he truly have no one, anymore? Techno had _saved him_ , and now he was bringing him to certain doom. He could feel burning hot tears carving their way like acid through the grime smeared on his face from weeks without proper wash, but he couldn't find it in himself to care. He was _alone_ (Was it even worth abandoning the server to see Phil? Would dad betray him too? Just as everyone else had? He wondered how the blonde would choose to scar him. The man had an arsenal of weapons, machines, and crazy plans at his disposal.)

"Hey, hey, Toms, What's the matter?" He flinched away from the hooved hands that tried to settle themselves on his cheeks.

"Why?" He intended the inquiry to be biting, but it ended up as a choked out sob. He kept his eyes trained on the ground. Those stupid fucking facial expressions Wilbur made to emotionally manipulate him still clear as day in his mind's eye. He wouldn't- _couldn't_ \- let Technoblade do the same to him.

"You know why we had to leave, Tommy. Wilbur was-" Tommy was quicky to cut off that deceptively sweet tone. Wilbur had done the same thing countless times.

"Why are we headed to _Manburg_?" He _needed_ to know. Needed to know why the man he had trusted with his safety would do this.

"It's safe there, Toms." He couldn't stop himself from letting out a deranged giggle, sounding so much like the man they had just left behind, and yanking at his hair while a new wave of tears flowed rapidly.

" _Safe_?" This time it was less of a giggle and more of a sob. "Manburg means _execution_ , Mr. Blade." He'd died so many times, each respawn worse than the last. He was littered in deep scars and burns, already. He didn't need _more_. (couldn't handle more.) He heard Techno shuffle, and suddenly he was kneeling down in front of him.

"Look at me, Toms." He refused. He wouldn't fall for these tricks, again. He knew better, now. " _Please_ ," The hybrid's voice cracked with pleading emotion. He chanced a look up, regretting it when he saw the sincerity in those blood-red orbs. (How many times had Wilbur look at him with those same eyes? Promising he'd never hurt him again, only for it to be a lie time after _fucking time_?)

"I was gone for a while, I know. I spent that tame watching Manburg- watching Schlatt, gathering intelligence, ya know? But I- I confronted him. Struck a deal." A- a deal? Oh, Notch, he was going to be sacrificed. He could feel this throat closing in, lungs heaving from the effort breathing took.

"He promised us safety, Tommy! It's okay! We- _you_ won't be hurt in Manburg. We can be citizens! Isn't that great, Toms?" The panic in his voice was bordering on begging.

"C-citizens?"

"Yeah, citizens of Manburg. With Tubbo, and Niki, and Fundy. Doesn't that sound nice?"

"Tubbo?" he wanted to see Tubbo, It had been _so long_ since he had seen his best friend. He missed his rants about bees and dogs, or ' _a really cool flower, Tommy, you should've seen it.'_ Missed those awful monotone screams when something went wrong. Missed when they'd lay under the stars, wrapped up in each other for warmth, just enjoying the other's presence. He wondered if Tubbo had kept the little bee charm necklace he'd made for him not long before he'd traded his discs for their freedom.

"Yeah, Toms. You'll be together again, just like always. No tricks, no nothing. Promise." Techno cracked a weak smile. "I swear on my throne as the potato king." He chuckled, basking in the familiarity of his brother's sincerity-based humor. He- he _missed_ this.

"Never. Now, why don't you hop on my back and I'll give you a piggy-back ride, just like old times?"

"I'm _taller_ than you," he laughed.

"Oh, piss off. Com'on," he motioned to his back once more. Tommy shook his head fondly, finally climbing on, burying his face in the crook of his Techno's neck to hide the grin he couldn't suppress.

-

The sun was setting when Tommy was roused from a slumber he didn't remember entering, still clinging on to Techno's back like some kind of weird, alien backpack. Groggily, he registered people talking, one of which is his brother based on the subtle vibrations he could feel where his face was buried in his brother's neck. He would've looked up, but he was far too comfortable and he trusted Techno. Trusted him to keep him _safe_.  
  
When Tommy awoke again, he was tucked into a bed, familiar hooved hands carding their way through his tangled hair. He met the hybrid's eyes, then, relishing in the comforting warmth they held.  
  
"Hey Tommy," he whispered, though the silence that permeated the room made it seem spoken aloud. "Do you want anything to eat? Quackity made dinner a couple of hours ago; there's still some leftovers." Tommy only nodded, gaze never leaving his brother's. He couldn't- he couldn't actually remember the last time he had an actual meal. Wilbur only allowed him to eat- _really_ eat- when he had been _good_.  
  
"Let's go get dinner, then, hmm? And then afterwards I'll run you a bath. How does that sound?" He'd normally protest being babied so much- he was a big man after all!- but it'd been _so long_ since he'd had any kind of positive interaction that he couldn't get enough of it. The hand that never left his hair, and even the way Techno's body was pressed close to his soothed an aching chill deep in his chest- in his heart- that he wasn't even aware was there. Tommy only hummed his agreement. He had become used to the silence, though it still ached something fierce. Wilbur- Wilbur never liked it when he talked. Said he was too loud. Too annoying. Too childish. Always said it was better if he would just _shut up_.  
  
"Well, com'on, then. I think I saw Tubbo downstairs not too long ago. If we're quick, we might still be able to catch him." Tubbo was here? Wherever _here_ was. He- he really wanted to see Tubbo.  
  
"R-really? You won't- you won-" Tommy couldn't bring himself to finish his question, but Techno seemed to understand anyway.  
  
"You'll never be hurt here, Toms. You're a free citizen of Manburg. Free to do as you please." The soft smile that grew around yellow tusks nearly had him tearing up again, but he held them back. He'd presented himself as a child enough, already.  
  
When they'd reached the kitchen after padding through near-identical hallways, Tubbo was walking out  
  
"Tommy!" His friend shouted, clearly excited to see him after so long, but Tommy's focus was elsewhere. There were- there were _horns_ growing out of his head. They curved around the back of his head, around his _ram-like ears_ , and spiraled downwards, pointing towards his _tail and hooves._ What had- what had happened to his friend. (He knew, logically, that Techno said they could trust Schaltt, but he had lived in gut-wrenching fear of the man for so long, he couldn't drop it like it was _nothing_.)  
  
"T-Tubbo?" He sounded pathetic even to his own ears, the question laced with a whimper. It brought Tubbo out of his excited scramble over to where they were, as a look of confused bewilderment passed over his face for a brief moment.  
  
"Oh! It's okay, Tommy! I promise! I'm still the same old Tubbo! I even have the charm, still!" He fished around under the faded green hoodie before showing off the familiar, handcrafted bee charm. "Same as always, just a few additions." He nodded, satisfied with Tubbo's answer for the moment. He closed the distance between them, wrapping his arms around his shorter friend and holding him close, just like old times (even though he could feel cold keratin pressing into his arm.)  
  
"I missed you, big man," he sniffled. It had _hurt_ to be away from what was basically an extension of himself. He felt Tubbo grip the back of his shirt, and they both stood there for Notch knows how long, simply basking in each other's presence.  
  
"How about I show you my bee farm tomorrow morning? And then we can go see dad- I, er- see Schlatt."  
  
"Okay," he mumbled, still not quite ready to let go. Afraid that if he did, it would all disappear and he'd wake up to Wilbur once more. Maybe with a sword in his gut, or being blinded and beat, or chained and starved for disobeying, or-  
  
"Well, you should go eat, Tommy! I can practically feel your ribs," the brunette giggled, but it sounded forced and almost reminded him of Wilbur's deranged ones he'd let out randomly, like a sick, twisted thought had popped into his head. "I've gotta go, for now. I promised Fundy that I'd help him paint his room. I'll see you in the morning, okay? We can stop at Niki's bakery for breakfast." They both pulled away, Tubbo giving him one last bright grin before trotting off towards- he assumed- Fundy.

Techno's heavy hand was on his shoulder, then. He had quite honestly forgotten about the piglin hybrid, too wrapped up in Tubbo.  
  
"Let's go eat, now. Quackity makes a mean lasagna."  
  
-  
  
Tommy wakes up to Tubbo jumping on top of him, scaring the living daylights out of him. He could only glare indignantly, mind still muddled from rest, as he lay on the floor, tangled up in his sheets as Tubbo cackled mercilessly from atop his bed. (Wasn't that weird? Having a bed that was solely _his?_ He'd gotten so used to setting his respawn point on the closest bed he could find.) Tubbo's demeanor changed quickly, however, features lighting up in excitement, ocean blue eyes bright and tail wagging. (Tubbo was right, last night. Same old Tubbo, just with a few new additions. It almost comforted him, in a way. Like it was proof that things could be the same as they used to be, that everything that had happened wasn't some kind of fucked up nightmare, even though it would definitely be haunting his for eternity.)  
  
"We've gotta hurry, Tommy! It's almost nine! And Niki's always sold out of the best stuff by ten!" Tommy chuckled, sounding light, airy, and carefree for the first time in months.  
  
"Does she still sell my favorite?" He grinned.  
  
"That's why we gotta go quick! It's _everyone's_ favorite!"

"Alright, alright," he gave in, finally untangling himself from his heap on the floor. "Just lemme get dressed first, 'kay?" Tubbo nodded eagerly, smile bright and infectious as always.  
  
"I'll be outside! Don't take too long!" He said, already halfway out the door.  
  
"No promises," he shot back, smug as ever, cackling madly at the indignant 'TOMMY!' that echoed through the hallways.  
  
-  
  
The walk to Niki's bakery was pleasant. No one stared or demanded to know where they were going. They joked and laughed- all rather loudly- and no one beat them for it. It was almost startling after- after _Wilbur._ And when Niki greeted them with hugs and smiles, he melted into her arms, squeezing her tight. (He'd missed his big sister.)  
  
"Hey, Tommy," she said softly, as if speaking any louder would cause him to shatter. "How've you been?" He only squeezed her tighter in response. They parted eventually, and he discreetly wiped his damp eyes.  
  
"Come on, guys, I've got a couple of chocolate chip cookies saved for you." She turned, motioning for them to follow. Tubbo skipped after her into the kitchen, grabbing Tommy's hand and dragging him along.  
  
Breakfast with Niki was great, sat around a small table in the kitchen, away from the eyes of Manburg. He could almost imagine that nothing had ever happened between their war for independence and now as he bit into warm bread and mouth-watering cookies. They talked and laughed just like always, and for a moment, Wilbur was the farthest thing from his mind.  
  
-  
  
Like he promised, Tubbo showed him the bee farm he had slowly been building behind the White House. Colorful flowers littered the small area, and terrifyingly huge bees buzzed around, happy as could be. (He didn't care what Tubbo said; anything that big that could move that fast was _scary._ ) He grinned when he heard his friends surprised giggles when he was suddenly swarmed with bees all vying for affection from the poor boy.  
  
"It's lookin' good, big man." He could see his friend's shy grin through a gap in the bees that covered him.  
  
"Thanks, Tommy." Tubbo eventually got his bees to go back to, well, doing bee things, and they sat in silence for a bit, simply soaking up the morning sun and enjoying the breeze that ruffled their hair. (It had been a while since he had been able to truly enjoy the sun- its warmth and light. He had become so used to living life by lantern light, and leaving the ravine only under the cover of darkness. It was pleasant but it still managed to tug at his heartstrings and make him queasy in a way that unsettled him. Was he really so broken up about something as basic as the _sun?_ )  
  
"We should have lunch here, with da- er, Schlatt."  
  
"I don't mind, ya know." Tubbo turned to face him, confusion written all over his face. "That you call him dad, I mean. I get it. It's not like you make me call my dad Phil when I mention him"  
  
"I- really? But-"  
  
"If you call him dad, then he must be a good guy, Tubbs. I trust you."  
  
"Thank you, Tommy." Notch, he'd burn the world just to keep that smile on his friend's face.  
  
-  
  
"H-hello, sir," he stuttered. Despite trusting Tubbo, months of terror (if unfounded) couldn't be let go at the drop of a hat. The horned man was an imposing figure, standing taller than even Wilbur, who stood at three and a half blocks high. Schlatt got down on his knees in front of him, bewildering him.  
  
"I'd like to apologize, first and foremost, Tommy."  
  
"I- what?" Why would he apologize to _him?_ He wasn't a citizen of Manburg, at least not while he still resided in Pogtopia. It's not like Schlatt did anything to him personally, besides banish him, but he understood that. He was a key factor in the founding of their nation, stuck firmly under Wilbur's thumb.  
  
"I had no idea that Wilbur would do such things, but that's still no excuse. I'm sorry, Tommy, for making you go through that. I hope that one day, even if it's years from now, you may forgive me."  
  
"But-" he couldn't just sit here and let the _president_ of Manburg beg for _his_ forgiveness. He was just Tommy- not anyone important.  
  
"Please."  
  
"I- okay." He didn't agree with it, but he knew the hybrid wouldn't stop unless he did. He'd just have to prove himself. He'd show Schlatt that he could be a good citizen, that he could be _good_. Better than he was for Wilbur. He wouldn't get punished this time. He swore it to himself.  
  
The horned man stood up slowly, grimacing st the pop of a knee. He smiled nonetheless.  
  
"Now, what's this about a picnic I hear?" Tubbo joined in, then, deeming it finally appropriate to participate in the conversation.  
  
"Quackity's making sandwiches! And it'll be us, Quackity, Niki, and Techno!" The brunette's excitement could be felt rolling off him in waves, bright blue eyes sparkling as his tail wagged like it did earlier this morning. His ears were even flicking back and forth in an erratic manner that screamed 'overjoyed puppy', even if they were the ears of a ram.  
  
"That sounds great, little bee. Let me gather my work real quick, then I'll meet you guys down there, okay?" The gentle, loving expression he gave Tubbo reminded him of Phil, his own father. He missed him, truly. He wished, more than ever, in a desperate way that felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest, that Phil was here. If not to stop Wilbur and help them save Manburg, then just so he could have a _hug_.  
  
Tubbo dragged him through the White House until they were outside, still giddy at the prospect of spending time with his family and friends. Quackity and Niki were already there, setting up a large blanket and making sure they didn't crush any flowers while carefully fighting off any bees that decided their food looked tasty.

"Quackity!" Tubbo yelled, charging and throwing himself at the startled man, giggling like a madman when Quackity caught him, flaring his fluffy white wings so they didn't topple over.  
  
"Hey duckling," he heard the duck hybrid respond as he ambled over.  
  
Schlatt joined them not long after, staying true to his word. They ate in peaceful silence, enjoying the nice weather as they ate sandwiches and cupcakes. It wasn't until nearly an hour later, long after they had finished their meal, that Techno finally joined them. From his position, head in Tubbo's lap as said boy played with his hair, he could see the blood spattered across his brother's body, equally bloody netherite axe strapped to his back.  
  
"Techno...?" He trailed off, unsure of how to continue. He merely smiled, like he had a lot he wanted to say but nothing he wanted to put into words.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Tommy. I'll tell ya later, 'kay, nerd?"  
  
"Okay," he murmured, already deadset on making Techno tell him what had happened later. He curled further into Tubbo's lap, closing his eyes and basking in the familiar feeling of fingers in his hair and the warmth of the sun shining above. He did his best to block out the hushed, hurried and angered whispers from where the others were. He'd find out later. He'd make sure of it. For now, though, he'd enjoy this small comfort.  
  
-  
  
As it turns out, having Techno tell him why he came back covered in blood was one of the worst ideas he's ever had and he's the _king_ of bad ideas. Wilbur and Dream had infiltrated Manburg, stacks upon stacks of TNT on them. They had tried to blend in with the people bustling in and out of the city, preparing for the festival. If Techno hadn't been there to stop them... well, he doesn't want to think about it. It dredged up old memories he'd shoved to the side for the sake of his sanity. (He could still hear his friends screams, feel the white-hot pain of fire tear through him, leaving scars he'll-)  
  
"Tommy? Are you okay?" Techno's voice shook him out of his mind. It was then he realized he had stopped breathing, now taking deep, gasping gulps of air. He felt like he could puke. Didn't Wilbur remember how much it had _hurt?_ Hadn't he said that'd he'd never wish that pain on _anybody_? Everyone had been inconsolable for _days_ after- after-  
  
"Hey, hey, Tommy, breathe with me, okay?" He felt his brother's hand grab his own and press it to his silk-clad chest. He nodded, trying his best to copy Techno's exaggerated rhythm. After a couple of minutes, he finally felt himself ready to hold an actual conversation.  
  
"Do- do you think they really would've..." he trailed off. He didn't want to say the words. Didn't think he _could_ say them.  
  
"Yes." He could feel the rage the hybrid held, from the tension in his muscles to the creases on his face.  
  
"Where'd Wilbur go, Tech?" He suddenly felt like he was eight again, looking up at these two, tall strangers with gentle yet hesitant smiles on their faces, as he gripped Phil's hand tighter in fright. He felt like he was nine again and he had fallen out of the tallest tree on their lot and broke his leg, and Techno was there, as if he had teleported to his side, consoling him as he desperately clutched his velvety cloak in his tiny, grimy hands and sobbing 'Tech it _hurts_ ,' over and over again like the litany would make it hurt less. He felt like he was 13 again, and Phil had come back badly injured, and he stood outside his room with Wilbur while Techno took care of their father's wounds, gripping Wilbur's hand with all the strength he had in his lanky body, asking in a trembling voice if he would be okay.  
  
"I dunno, Toms," and Techno sounded like he did when he was 14, and Tommy was 9, and he really didn't know how to tell him that his dog had died protecting him from a zombie. Voice small and shakey, because he was still young and free of the burdens of war, and had yet to grow into the man he would soon become.  
  
"You're not gon' go away too, right Tech?" He couldn't keep the wobble out of his voice, nor could he keep the tears that had gathered from falling. He felt so small, like he was ten again, wrapped up in his father's arms and fluffy wings after a scare with a horde of mobs, and he trembled and cried until he fell asleep to the steady sound of Phil's heartbeat, except this time it was Techno's, he was sixteen, and the only threat was his own _family_.  
  
"We'll get through this, we'll get him back, whatever it takes," was the last thing that reached his ears before he succumbed to a restless slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> On a slightly unrelated note, I've really been vibing with straight-up Piglin techno, and if I write another SMP fic that's not part of an existing series or something, I might use that instead of the classic anime-dude-but-with-some-pig -eatures design


End file.
